These Tears Yor Cry
by Obbsesive
Summary: It's after Hogwarts. Lily works in the Ministry, she might be the next Minister of Magic. She gets a promotion and finds....James...Her bfriend from seventh year. Lily thinks it's all over, but is it?
1. We Meet Again

These Tears You Cry...  
  
Disclaimer: Me....I own nothing.....me bottlecap and me cookie.....and I ate the cookie....for breakfast....hehe  
  
A/N: this is my zillionth attempt at a story...I haven't liked any of my stories so far so here's my latest failure...  
  
************************ Chapter 1******************************  
  
Lily Evans pushed her hair behind her ear as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
'Evans In The Running For Next Minister of Magic'  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she tossed the paper carelessly into the bag at her side. Sure she worked for the Ministry and she was extremely successful, but she seriously doubted her chances at getting Minister.   
  
Lily was walking into her office when she noticed the brown owl on her windowsill. She immediately recognized it for a ministry owl. Lily though her bad onto her desk and walked towards the owl. She pulled the envelop of it's leg and started to read the letter.  
  
  
  
Ms. Evans,  
  
Congratulations you have been promoted to Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services. Your office is now on level two, please move your items there immediently.  
  
Mr. Dewrocoan, Minister of Magic  
  
Lily started jumping around the office yelling. 'I got it, I got the job'. Lily then remembered where she was and she immediately calmed down. Just then a woman with brown hair stuck her head in the door.  
  
'Miss Evans, is everything all right?' The woman asked with a smirk.  
  
Lily looked up from the box she was packing and looked up at the woman. 'Yes Mrs. Carla, I will be moving to the second level as soon as possible.   
  
Mrs. Carla looked surprissed at Lily's anwser. 'I see. Goodbye then' She also looked disappointed.  
  
'Carla, I need a personal assistant. Interested?' Lily asked she carefully loaded a pile of paper into a folder.  
  
'Lils, Thanks so much.' Carla ran in and gave Lily a hug. Lily and Carla had been best friends since forever. They had both gone to Hogwarts, both in Ravenclaw, in the same year. They had graduated together and gone to W&W (Wizard and Witch) University of Magic.  
  
Lily had come to work for the Ministry and after a few years Carla had too. Now they both worked together.  
  
'So why are you moving to the second Level?' Carla asked her brown eyes watching Lily stuff more stuff into the box.  
  
Lily grinned. 'I got promoted.' Lily paused to pack her remaining belongings. 'To Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Adminstraton Services. To be exact'   
  
Carla grinned. 'Ahhh.....you know there's a brand new batch of aurors. Heard they're quite pulchritudinous.' Carla smirked as Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'If your going to use words like that at least make sure you can pronounce them correctly.'  
  
'I'll meet you on level two in 10 minutes' Lily called as Carla skipped out the door.  
  
Carla and Lily where almost at Lily's office when they passed the Auror Headquarters. Carla slowed down and walked past slowly. Once they were passed she turned to Lily.  
  
'I swear that guy looked exactly like Sirius.'   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. 'Sirius? Your seeing things.'  
  
'No I'm completely Serio...' Carla stopped as they stepped into Lily's office.  
  
'Wow' Lily said as she looked around the room. They had gotten some of the other people in their old office to take their belongings to their new office. Even though the office was scattered with boxes, you could still tell it was gorgeous.  
  
The walls were a emerald green and had large windows. There was a large cherry desk in at one end of the room with a huge window behind it. There were three doors, one on each wall. The first led into the office from the main part of the building. The second led to Carla's office since she was Lily's Personal assistant. The third led into Lily's own personal bath room and resting room.  
  
Just then the official head of the Dept. of Magical Law enforcement walked in.  
  
'Mr. Greene' Lily said to the older man.  
  
'Ms. Evans, welcome to the second Level. I assume you know of what the job involves having been involved in the Ministry for a few years. If you would like though, I will give you a tour.' Mr. Greene stated.  
  
'Of course.' Lily anwsered.  
  
'All right then. Come along' Mr. Greene said as he walked out the door.  
  
Lily waved to Carla and walked out after him.   
  
'I assume you have been here many times. This is the Improper Use of Magic Office. This is Mr. Doll. The man mainly in charge.' Mr. Greene said as Lily shook hands with a balding man.  
  
'This is the man to talk too when you run into trouble with misuse of magic of any type. Next is the Wizengamot Adminstraton Services. You have been involved here before I know so I'll skip that. This is where my office is located if you ever need me' Mr. Greene droned on as Lily walked into his Office. It was even better than hers.  
  
'And this lastly is the Auror Headquarters. You will be here a lot so I'll introduce you to everyone.'   
  
Lily walked into the Office to see it almost empty.  
  
'Moody this is Ms. Evans, the new Deputy.' Greene said leading Lily to a graying man who had several scars.  
  
'Everyone come here' Moody yelled as about twenty people stumbled into the main office.  
  
'Everyone this is Ms. Evans. She's the new Deputy Head.' Moody said as he pointed towards Lily.  
  
'Ms. Evans this is Drew, Frank, Alice, Bengi, Dorcas, Emmeline, Amelia, Sirius...'  
  
At this Lily's eyes searched for Sirius. So Carla was right. Sirius was here. If Sirius was here so would be....  
  
'James' Moody said a few more names as Lily looked for Sirius or James. Lily had hated James until 7th year when they had been head boy and girl together. They had dated briefly but it had ended when James messed up. Lily hadn't seen James for about a year although she was still friends with him, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
'Well that's all. Evans I trust you can get back to your office yourself. I have business to attend to.' Greene said as he was already out the door.  
  
Lily said a few words and was on her way to her office when she heard her name. Lily spun around and her mouth dropped.  
  
'Potter' Lily screeched.   
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
A/N Chapter 1 all done.......So.....what do u think?? Review?? OK....anywho I might update soon.........If u no what house Lily was actually in Please tell....anyanything else I might have messed up on.....thanx  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~ 


	2. We Talk Again

Disclaimer: My friends r all idiots, but even they know that I don't own Hp nor anything with it......now if I could just remember what my stories about.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up......Finals r coming and homework...and my friends r being idiots so ya.........  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ CHAPTER TWO +^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
'James' Lily screeched as she threw her arms around the dark-haired guy standing in front of her.  
  
'Hey Evans, miss me?' James asked as Sirius ran up to Lily and gave her a hug.  
  
'Of course, how could I not miss the famous James Potter' Lily rolled her eyes 'Still think your the best think since melt-proof cauldrons?'  
  
  
  
Sirius smirked 'Nope, he's upgraded. Thinks he's the best thing since wands.;  
  
  
  
Lily laughed as she pointed to her office. 'You guys want to come see my office, it's awesome. Carla's there too.'  
  
Sirius started walking to Lil's office. 'Got any food? Being an auror is really hard'  
  
  
  
'Sure' Lily answered following Sirius then James following her.  
  
'Carla!' Lily yelled as they arrived. 'Guess what, you were right. Sirius is here.'  
  
'What!' Carla ran out of her office. 'Sirius, James' She said as she hugged them.  
  
'So what have you guys been up to?' Lily asked.  
  
  
  
James answered. 'Not much. Me and Sirius are almost done our training so we will be real Aurors soon. "  
  
'Anywho we got to get back to the office. How about we meet for coffee or supper or something?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Sure' Said Carla. 'What time are you done work at? Five?'  
  
'Yepp' James answered.  
  
'Same' Lily replied. 'Why don't you guys come here at 5 and we'll go somewhere from there?'   
  
'Awesome. We gotta go now James come on. See you later.' Sirius yelled as he dragged James out the door.  
  
Carla started laughing. 'they're still the same gits we knew in Hogwarts.'  
  
'Yepp' Lily replied as she sat down at her desk. 'Can you finish those R.E.D. files before 5?'  
  
Carla rolled her eyes. 'Is work all you think about?'  
  
Lily thought for a moment. 'Yepp'  
  
Lily watched Carla walk into her office. Lily couldn't believe James was here. She had become friends with them in 6th year and had started going out with James in 7th. Of course she didn't like him anymore. It was just the shock of seeing him again. Right? The moment she had seen James her heart had sped up. It was just a shock that's all that's it Lily decided as she tried to focus on her work.  
  
Just before five Carla walked in. 'Done. It's almost time to go. Remember? We have to meet Sirius and James. '  
  
'Right. I forgot. Are you ready to go?' Lily asked as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
  
  
'Yepp, of course been ready for like 10 minutes.' Carla smirked.  
  
'Sorry, I forgot. You know how work is.' Lily shrugged.  
  
Carla just gave a huge smile white she waited for Lily to put her coat on. Just then the guys ran in.  
  
'Hope you don't mind we dragged Remus along' James said.  
  
  
  
Lily laughed 'Oh course not. Hey Moony.' Lily and Carla both gave Remus hugs.  
  
James looked at Lily and wondered where he'd messed up. Lily was perfect. She was beautiful, funny, smart and everything he would ever want. He spent most of his Hogwarts life trying to get her to go out with him. When she finally had James had messed it up.  
  
Lily was remembering her time at Hogwarts. She had gone out with James and been good friends with Remus and Sirius. James had broken heart. Lily forgave him, but she'd never forget what he did.  
  
'Well where should we go?' Remus asked.  
  
'Anywhere. So where's Peter? Are you guys still friends with him?' Carla asked.  
  
'I think we should go to that new place in Diagon Alley. I have no idea where he is. He's been acting weird since we got out of Hogwarts. We barely talk to him anymore.' Sirius replied.  
  
'Oh' Was all Carla said.  
  
'I agree, let's go to that new place.' Lily said as she started walking towards the door.  
  
Lily had private floo in her room but it was much more convient to just use the ministry's fireplaces.  
  
They talked about what they had done since they got out of Hogwarts until they got to the fireplace.  
  
'What's this place called exactly?' James asked.  
  
'Ummm.... I think it's called Lorien. It sounds French or something.' Lily commented.  
  
Carla stepped into one of the fireplaces and yelled 'Lorien restaurant'.  
  
Once they had all arrived and had ordered they just sat and talked.  
  
'Where are you guys living?' Lily asked.  
  
'Well we're renting a small apartment in Godric's Hollow. The three of us live there.' Remus answered.  
  
'Wow. I've always wanted to live at Godric's Hollow. Lily sighed. 'It's so beautiful.'  
  
'Ya it is' James said looking at Lily.   
  
Lily looked at James. He had grown up, it was obvious. Before he had been so immature, always pranking people or threatening people just because he could. His messy hair was the same dark brown it had always been. Lily thought his eyes were amazing. They were hazel and were so deep you seemed to drown in them. Sirius seemed different too, not like he had been in Hogwarts.  
  
*********************************************************************8  
  
Flashback...........  
  
Another girl ran out of the boys room crying as Lily sat in the commons reading. Either James or Sirius had just dumped her, it didn't really matter which guy it had been. They were both the same, go out with a girl for a week then dump her for another girl.  
  
James walked in the portrait. It must have been one of Sirius' girls. Then again James did seem to be going out with less girls then usual.  
  
Lily started to read her book again, these occurrences were not unusual. Just then James sat down beside her.  
  
'Evans' James said.  
  
'Potter' Lily answered.  
  
'So....What are you reading?' James asked.  
  
'A beginners guide to healing' Lily answered looking up from her book.  
  
'Are you going to be a healer?' James asked.  
  
'I really don't know. I mean it would be a good job and you would get to help people and everything but I don't know if I'm cut out to be a healer.' Lily answered.  
  
  
  
'I'm sure you could do anything you wanted to' James answered as he ran his hand through his hair.   
  
'Mmm....I suppose. What about you? What do you want to do?' Lily asked.  
  
James was quiet for several minutes. Finally he said, 'I would like to be a pro Quidditch player, but I don't know. I would really like to be a auror too. My mom's a auror. I rarely get to see her.'  
  
'Oh' was all Lily said.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
End of flashback.  
  
That was the first conversation Lily had had with James. Eventually they became friends, although Lily had already been friends with Remus long before that.  
  
'Lily' asked a voice as Lily noticed a hand being waved in front of her face. Lily blushed slightly. 'Sorry I was thinking. What did you ask?'  
  
Just then the food arrived so they all started to eat. After they were done Carla suggested a walk so they decided to walk around Diagon Alley.  
  
After they had been walking for a while Carla said, 'Oh...um.....I....need.....to go.....to the.....loo, that's right to the loo.'   
  
Lily raised a eyebrow and said, 'Right'  
  
'Ya I'll go too' Sirius added.  
  
'We'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in 30 minutes' Carla said as they started to walk away.  
  
'Why do they need 30 min. to go to the loo?' Asked James naively. (A/N is that a word)  
  
  
  
'No idea. Well where do you want to go?' Lily asked.  
  
'Umm.....The quidditch...ahh....where do you want to go? That booky place?' James said.  
  
Lily laughed. 'That booky place? How about we just walk towards the leaky cauldron?'  
  
James seemed relieved he didn't have to go into "that booky place" so he agreed.  
  
Lily and James just talked about stuff as they walked towards the leaky cauldron. Sirius and Carla were just behind them.  
  
'So James isn't dating anyone then?' Carla asked.  
  
"Nope. He's been out a lot, and had a few girls but hasn't had a serious relationship since well last year.' Sirius answered.  
  
Carla grinned. 'They're so perfect together. Twenty says they're married in 2 years.'  
  
Sirius smirked. 'Fifty says a year and a half.'  
  
Sirius and Carla followed Lily and James into the Leaky Cauldron where they said goodbye.  
  
Lily and Carla had just arrived at their apartment to find a owl. Lily quickly took the envelope of the owls leg before it flew away. Lily scanned the letter then started jumping up and down.  
  
'What is it?' Carla yelled.  
  
'Brits moving back!' Lily screeched. Brittney Cady was their other best friend. She had moved to Canada after Hogwarts and was now moving back.   
  
'I can't believe this. Everything's so perfect.' Carla commented. She did not know that a man in a black cloak sat listening to a lady and an old man known as Dumbledore. The lady had just given a prophecy and the man in the cloak was fleeing to tell his master.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm way over stressed. This chpt. sucks but that's OK. It's longer than my lst chapter. Hope that wasn't the most horriblist thing u've ever read.  
  
*~*ALYNA~*~  
  
p.s. sorry for all the mistakes and spelling mistake....to lazy. 


	3. We Remember Again

A/N see that didn't take me that long to get this chpt. up.   
  
Disclaimer: I have no food in my house. If I owned Harry Potter I would have lots of money and I would buy lots of food.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THESE TEARS YOU CRY  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Flashback to sorting hat ceremony in 1st year.  
  
'I'm sure to be put in Gryffindor' James bragged. 'That's where all the best go.'  
  
All the 1st years were waiting in the entrance for the sorting to begin. Lily was standing beside a girl named Carla and another girl named Abby. James was standing up in front talking to a guy named Remus.  
  
'Hey Potter' yelled a guy with black hair. 'I think you are defiantly Hufflepuff material' A bunch of guys standing behind the guy laughed.  
  
'Black. And I suppose your hoping to be in Slytherin. If I get into Hufflepuff you willn't be laughing cause you'll already be there' James relplied as McGonagall walked in.  
  
McGonagall explaned about the house. Lily didn't know what house she would be in, but she was thinking probably Hufflepuff.  
  
The first years walked into the hall and looked around, they were astonished.  
  
'Wow, look at the ceiling' muttered the girl beside Lily named Abbey.  
  
Lily had read something about the ceiling in 'Hogwarts A History but she was to busy staring to care.  
  
'Abella, Jen' yelled McGonagall as a blonde girl walked up and the hat was but on her.  
  
  
  
'Ravenclaw' Yelled the hat. There were a few more names then Black, Bellatrix was called. A girl with black hair and a conceited grin walked up to the hat. The hat was barely on her head when it called 'Slytherin'. (A/N gasp surprise surprise)  
  
'Black, Sirius' called McGonagall. Sirius was sure he would be put in Slytherin just like his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa.  
  
The hat was quiet for a long time. After about 10 minutes everyone was growing impatient. Finally the hat called out 'Gryffindor'.  
  
The hall was silent. The Slytherins were shocked as was everyone else.  
  
Sirius walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Everyone just looked at him. The hat was obviously crazy because Sirius was defiantly Slytherin. Or so everyone thought.  
  
After what seemed forever and it was Lily's turn.  
  
She walked up and put the hat on.  
  
'Interesting. Muggle-born I see' The hat said.  
  
'Umm...' Lily said.  
  
'Great brain. Very smart, would do well in Ravenclaw. Lots of loyalty, and even more courage. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Where do you belong? I think I will put you in 'Ravenclaw' the hat yelled.  
  
(a/n I don't know if she's Ravenclaw or not, tell me if you think she should be in Gryffindor.  
  
After Lily sat down and some more names were called it was James turn. He was sorted into Gryffindor and he sat across from Sirius.  
  
  
  
'Potter' Sirius sneered.  
  
  
  
'Black' James smirked back.  
  
'I thought you wanted to be in Slytherein. What are you doing here?' James asked innocently.  
  
Sirius just glared.  
  
'I don't think your going to make very many friends with that attitude young man' James said in a mocking motherish tone. (motherish is my own little word :D)  
  
Sirius grinned. 'Who needs friends when they have enemies like you?'  
  
James laughed. 'It's who needs enemies with friends like you smart one'  
  
'Oh' Sirius grinned. 'Same thing'.  
  
That was the grand start of the Marauders. Remus joined soon after and Peter after that.  
  
Lily has sat down beside two girls named Brittney and Carla. The three of them had become close friends.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Lily thought of the sorting. One of her first and favourite memories of Hogwarts. Her life had been so simple when she had been there. Sometimes she wished she could just go back for a day with Brit and Carla and just do what they did in a magical castle.  
  
Brittney more often known as Brit was going to be arriving tomorrow at Lily and Carla's flat. Brit was awesome. She had a ton of energy and was always fun. She was dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was the shortest of the three and she was very athletic.  
  
Carla has dark brown eyes and hair. She was the tallest and had a very curvy figure. Carla's the creative one and the artistic one.  
  
Lily of course had red hair that currently fell the the middle of her back. She had sparkling green eyes and a fiery personality. She was the middle of the other two. A little curvy, a little athletic, and not tall nor short. Lily was the smart one. She had the highest grades and worked hard for them.  
  
'Hey' Lily called as Carla ran into the kitchen.  
  
Carla started making breakfast and said, 'The guys invited us to their flat tomorrow night so I thought we could bring Brit and it would be like another mini-reunion.'  
  
'Awesome. So why are the guys inviting us?' Lily asked.  
  
Carla smiled innocently, 'I don't know. I think they missed us.'  
  
Lily seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Carla thought back to Hogwarts and how her and James had been so happy together.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Carla watched as James and Lily walk to the portrait in holding hands. It was 7th year and they had been dating since Christmas. Carla thought this must be a record for James. He had spent forever trying to get Lily to go out with him. She had finally agreed. Carla personally thought they were perfect together. James used to date a girl for a week max.  
  
He had been going out with Lily for 3 weeks.  
  
James leaned in and kissed Lily as Carla walked through the portrait into the Ravenclaw common room. Carla then continued to the dorm she shared with Lily and Brit. About 15 minutes later Lily walked up to the dorm smiling.  
  
'So?' Carla asked.  
  
'Where's Britian?' Lily asked using the name she had given to Brittney.  
  
'No idea' Carla shrugged.  
  
'Probably off with Drew or something.' Lily said. Drew was Brit's boyfriend they had been going out for 2 months.  
  
'Ya' Carla said. Just then Brit burst in. She had obviously ran here and she was panting.  
  
'Was in Gryffindor common room with Drew. Saw..... saw James.' Brit panted.  
  
'What? Calm down Brit. You aren't allowed in the Gryffindor commons.' Lily said.  
  
(a/n Lily has her own head girl dorm but most of the time she prefers to stay in Brit and Carla's dorm)  
  
'Meh, I went there anyway. But that's not the point. I SAW JAMES SNOGGING ABBY' Carla yelled.  
  
'What?' Lily screeched.  
  
'Come on' Carla yelled over her shoulder as she ran out, Carla and Lily close behind.  
  
They rushed into the Gryffindor commons and there was James snogging the school slut Abby.  
  
Lily felt her heart shattering into a million pieces.  
  
  
  
'Come on' Carla said as she pulled Lily towards the exit.  
  
Just as they were exiting Brit yelled, 'Hey James, hope your happy'  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
That was Carla's least favourite memory.   
  
a/n: sorry this chpt. is really short. I have to study for my science final and if I dont post this I'm never going to study.  
  
This is my shortest chtp. so I'll make the next one long. 


End file.
